Talk:00 Unit/@comment-26436459-20150725211035/@comment-26436459-20150729152955
I typing hate long responses because you always miss something the other guy said and you end up contradicting yourself, so sorry about that in advance if I do it here -_- "The 00 unit isn't the conductor... on to the girls." The 00 Unit was reading his mind always, even with the buffwhites. Yuuko never add him to the exception list and he never cared enough ask to be added to the list. During the scene where 00 Unit tries to push Shirogane away she says "you were showing me those perverted pictures", implying she was reading his mind. Sumika hacking the buffwhites is probably impossible because otherwise they're useless. Yuuko might have added a hardcoded/hardwired command to prevent the Unit from messing with the buffwhites in the first place. What I was trying to say: "Despite always being together, Squad 207B never had consecutive erotic flashbacks with Shirogane in Unlimited or Alternative, even though they were bound to have brought up those conrete memories you mentioned. The only time that ever (consecutive erotic flashbacks) happened was when the 00 Unit was present, therefore her presence must have been the key.". It might vaguely related to that bit where Shirogane needs to "have sex with 'Kagami Sumika' and then destroy what turned him into a CC to return to his world", but I could never make that connection. Regarding the "no evidence the girls saw the same memory", there is. Whenever Shirogane got the erotic flashbacks, the same girl blushed. That's pretty indictive that she saw the same image he did. It might have been a coincidence because Shirogane was introducing 00 Unit to everyone and his mind was trying to remember everything he could about the girls, thus triggering the flashbacks, but I was just wondering if the 00 Unit was a catalyst of some sorts. "'Yuuko isn't reacting because any sexual liason she's had with shirogane that he might be remembering was devoid of emotional connection. The only strong emotions she would have tied to that memory are lust and dispair of having her life's work cancelled, and honestly, she may have been so drunk as to NOT have a memory of her own experience for those event; nothing to send back to Alternaverse."' First, it wasn't despair at "having her life's work cancelled", it was despair at failing at preventing Alternative V. She felt directly responsible for the millions of people that were going to die because of the G-bombings. Second, she was indeed drunk out of her mind, but she sobered up before banging Shirogane. Also, she started moaning his name during the sex scene in Unlimited, wouldn't that account to something? In the Alt. manga she says "I don't care if its this world or another... I will never repeat those same failures again...!" (Chp 12 Pg27) when Shirogane is asking her about progress in Alt IV. This is implying she is remembering some stuff from the previous timeloops. "As for being suprised by Sumika, you have to remember that Shirogane told them all about a Sumika Kagami that was very important to him, but is no longer part of this world. Now in the middle of Shirogane's promotion to platoon party, this "pressumed dead" lost love is right infront of them, and that she and Takeru will be partners in secret opperations. " I know that, I wasn't asking why ''they were surprised by Sumika, but wondering if the surprise was part of the reason of what triggered those memories. '"On a completely seperate note, while replaying this scene, I noticed that when Yuuko says "she's not even the kagami sumika you loved in your world..." takeru gets a flashFORWARD to takeru crying, holding a dead 00 unit on the escape shuttle after ouka. WTF is with that?!'''" Are you sure? That's weird, I don't remember this part.